


Surname Adaptations

by EmerySaks7



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of "Beyond Measure," this one-shot gives a little peek into Amelia's thoughts after Delbert proposes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surname Adaptations

Amelia had never been one given to grand luxury. The life of a spacer rarely afforded that; however, she had learned long ago to appreciate the occasional luxury that life had to offer. That being said, it had taken minimal coaxing to find herself snugly ensconced in a fluffy white robe, freshly cleaned and burrowed deep beneath the goose-down comforter that lay spread across the luxurious bed in the uppermost room of the house.

She cocked an ear and smiled, listening as the bed's owner hummed a rather jaunty tune from the shower mere steps away. Not that she could blame him, Amelia thought. She, herself, had been sporting an unusually constant smile for the past few hours. Of course, she'd have to get that under control shortly, but for the moment, she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of basking in the knowledge that last night Delbert Doppler had asked her to be his wife.

Stretching her lithe body, she gave a small yawn as she brought her arms over her head. It still seemed a tad surreal. The ambassadorial aide's sudden death – which had affected Delbert quite strongly. Wellington's unmitigated success with the new treaty. And finally during their long ride home, Delbert's casual suggestion that she could introduce herself as Captain Doppler.

Her mouth broke into a wide smile yet again.

_Amelia Doppler._

It had a nice ring to it. She was certain the Felid custom of retaining one's surname and adopting that of her spouse would confuse the hell out of many of her non-Felid peers, but still, she concluded, it sounded extremely nice.

"Very nice, indeed," she murmured again, her eyes sparkling.

"What's nice?" Delbert questioned from the bathroom doorway as he stepped out, bundled up in his own robe and rubbing a towel across the top of his head.

Amelia glanced at him and tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to school her features back into a somewhat more-reserved appearance. "What was that, darling?"

"You mentioned something was very nice."

"Ah, yes. I believe I did." She reached over and retrieved his glasses, patiently waiting for him to join her. When he sat down, she handed them to him, affectionately running her fingers through the wet mop between his ears. She smiled in satisfaction as his eyes closed at the familiar sensation and then leaned in closer to answer his question.

"I was reflecting upon my soon-to-be new name."

Delbert furrowed his eyes for a moment, confused, and then opened them widely when he realized to what she was referring. "Oh! Yes, of course!" He silently mouthed the words together and then cocked his head, contemplating the combination.

"Amelia… Doppler." He took a satisfied, deep breath. "I like it."

Amelia laughed and linked her arm through his. "I absolutely adore it, darling; however I will, of course, categorically deny it whenever you bring it up in conversation."

Delbert blinked twice and then nodded, a slow smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "Of course," he agreed. "I would think less of you if you didn't." He leaned over and kissed her, lingering for a moment. When he pulled away, his eyes were still closed.

Amelia shook her head in amusement and tapped a single fingertip against his nose. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

Delbert opened his eyes and his smile grew even larger. "When it comes to you, I am," he agreed. "But, I rather think it's one of the things you find so charming about me?" he asked hopefully.

Amelia considered him for a moment. "It's possible," she finally conceded. She leaned back into the pillow and stretched, bringing her arms over her head. "Delbert, I must say, this bed is the most comfortable I've ever been in."

A worried frown crossed Delbert's features. Amelia immediately noticed and did her best to smother a smile behind a small cough. It didn't take a scientist to discern the thoughts undoubtedly racing through her fiancé's mind.

"Not that I've been in very many, mind you," she quickly amended, chuckling softly as relief flooded Delbert's face. Mission accomplished, she thought to herself. Crooking a finger, she beckoned him closer, motioning for him to take the spot next to her. As she settled into his arms, she released a contented sigh.

"You know, Delbert, I rather think I could get used to this." She nestled her head against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Me too," he confided. He buried his head in her auburn tresses and breathed deeply. "I still can't figure out how I managed to capture your attention and convince you to become my wife," he confessed. "I'm not sure I'll ever divine the answer."  
Amelia raised her face to his and shushed him with a surprisingly gentle kiss. When she pulled away, her voice was soft and serious. "I have often wondered what I did to deserve such a kind and gentle man such as you, Delbert."

Happiness shone in Delbert's eyes, and he tightened his hold on her. "Perhaps we'll never know the answer to either question. But you know what? As long you're beside me, it doesn't matter."

Amelia smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm not planning on leaving your side for a very long time, Doctor Doppler."

"Does this mean you're staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" she replied in a teasing tone.

Amelia felt Delbert gently maneuver her face to his, and then the Doctor's lips were on hers, answering her question most thoroughly.


End file.
